Wild and Free
by ShikiSalamander
Summary: Life is not the same for Morrigan. She hunts, Makes her own food, makes her own clothes, and like her parents, is used to living in nature and living off the land. However after an accident she is left alone, and ends up in the care of Lucy Emerson. How will a 'Wild Child' fit into the Emerson family, Or will she want to stay wild at heart and catch the eyes of 4 very bored vamps


It was a typical Friday night when the boys were prowling the boardwalk, looking for _a bite_ to eat.

All around them was thruming with life as people walked by, completly oblivious to the monsters stalking about with them. Maybe not completly oblivious, as the crowed seemed to part like the red sea around them as they walked towards their usual spot to relax and scout for food. Star and Laddie had left to walk around a couple of hours ago and should be arriving back at any moment.

 _'Lets take a trip to see Max'_ David communicated to the others as they mounted their bikes. With a nod from David they started their motors and with a loud rev began whooping and laughing loudly passed people, who quickly jumped out of the way of the fast moving bikes barraling towards them. After a quick 5 minutes down the boardwalk they pullled up to VideoMax and quickly dismounted. Dwayne sniffes the air and lets out a low growl as he inhales a new scent that stired his darker side. The Lost Boy's around him quickly sniffed as well after seeing their brothers reaction. They all simultaniously let out the same appreciative rumble as Dwayne when they picked up the same delectable smell. David's cold eyes quickly scanned around them, and the only thing he could come up with as an explination to the smell was one of the customers inside VideoMax.

Just another boring day, of dealing with the same boring shit, with the same boring people. Why did Lucy have to move us here? Welcome to Santa Carla, Murder capital of the world. Sigh, I cant believe we have moved to this damn town. I can't complain though to be honest. My life could have ended 3 months ago, Lucy could have left me to rot in the gutters in Pheonix. But she didn't, She took me in and treated me like one of her own children. Even when money was so tight because of her divorce she still took me in, another mouth to feed, another body to clothe. Dont get me wrong, I'm grateful to her, I really am, But I cannot be me around her. Shes so concervative. She doesn't understand why I dress the was I dress, or why I am so 'strange' and dont fit in with 'normal' people. But hey what can I say. My name is Morrigan, Im an 18 year old with no family left, and I was raised to live free on the land, not conform and live in houses with a regular 9-5. This car is getting annoying now, I have been sat in this damn seat for too long.

''Hey Lucy, How long untill we get to Gramp's house?'' I asked her looking over at her whilst she drives. With a quick glance and smile my way she answered

''Not long now hunny, Just round this bend and down that last road and we will be there.''

''Okay, I'm starting to wish I had pulled my bike from the back and rode with Micheal, Im getting too cramped being stuck here. I'm sure Sam feels the same, right bud?''

I twist in my seat as I spoke so I could look at Lucy's youngest boy Sam, I see him as a brother and I really care for him, Unlike Lucy or his brother Micheal, he's understanding about my qwirks and fascinated in learning about how I was raised so differently to him.

''Ugh yeah, At least you dont have a pile of 160 pounds of Malamute slobbering all over you''

''Hey you leave poor Nanook alone, I'm sure he is just as restless as us. I bet you can't wait to run about again 'ey boy.'' I replied quickly reaching back to scratch Nanook's head in between his ears. After a quick 5 more minuets we had pulled up to Gramps house. It looked kinda creepy, but at the same time I couldn't help but admire the fact it was a fully wooded house covered in several delicate wood carvings. I was so busy admiring them I failed to notice time passing, or that everyone had already gone inside, Or that Grandpa was now behind me.

''I Did 'em meself I did.''

I jumped and grabbed my chest with wide eyes and quickly spun on my heel to face the man who spoke.

''Hahaha, calm down girly, I ain't one 'at bites.''

''Sorry sir, I was so far away in my thoughts as I was admiring the carvings.''

''It's alrigh' girly, Say, you ain't Jessie and Donna's kid are ya'?''

It shocked me when he said that, ''Erm, yes sir. They were my mum and dad.''

''Aye, you look the spit of ya mam'. I'm sorry 'bout what 'appened to 'em, they were good people.''

''You knew my mum and dad?'' The fact he knew them shocked me, as far as I knew Lucy was an old friend of my mums, but they never mentioned Grandpa

''Aye, your da' taught me 'ow to wood carve, and your ma' well she and my Lucy were super close. I'm 'appy to see you well girly, Welcome to me family.'' And with that he grabbed me into a quick one armed embrace, it felt nice,

''Now you get inside an' get settled in. Your's is 1st room on the left, You get a nice view of the horses and forest there.''

And with a small smile he was off. He was a stange old man, but it felt nice hearing about my parents from him, I still can't beieve he knew my parents. After shaking myself out of my stuper I made my way to my new room to rest for a bit.

A while later there is a knock on my closed door ''Come in'' and Lucy's head pops in,

''Hey hun, The boy's are gonna explore the boardwalk for a few hours whilst I look for a job, I wanted to see if you wanted to come and explore as well. See the sights and try the boardwalk. What do you say?''

I could hear the hopefullness in her voice, she wanted me to try making friends and fit in. I guess it couldn't hurt to know where we had moved to.

''Yeah okay, but can I tag along with you for a bit? Maybe I can see if I can get a part time thing as well, you know, a bit of extra money could help.''

She smiles at my answer ''Okay thats fab, You get ready and we are leaving in 10 minutes.'' And then she was gone. I desided to throw on a long sleeved dark red and black satin dress that stops at my ankles and pull on my black gladiator sandles. I love dresses that flow with the wind like this one, unfortunatly alot of places don't sell dresses I like so I end up sewing all my clothes myself except for basics like underwear, it had taken Lucy a full month the convince my that I need to wear underwear, that had confused my because of how I was raised, simple garments, one layer only. After making sure I looked presentable, I tossed my long back hair up into a hightopped pony tale, and proceeded to meet Lucy and the boys at the truck, Micheal's bike already on the ground next to the truck. A large grin spreads across my face, ''Lucy, can I ride there as well?''

''Sure hun, just quickly go grab it from the garage.''

One thing my parents made sure I knew of 'normal' civilisation was how to drive. I had gotten my bikers permit at 16 when my dad helped me build my own bike from the ground up. She was my baby and also the only thing to remind me of my mum and dad. I loved them both, and miss them still everyday. I'm quick to jump onto my bike, even in a long dress I could ride, I love the speed, the adrenaline, and the few moments of blissful freedom. I started my bike up and slowly rolled up to be beside Micheal, feeling the vibrations on my leg from the engine I couldn'thold back the smile from splitting across my face as my heat started to pound in excitment.

''Someone happy to be back on their bike'' Micheal yelled across to me as he started his engine with a loud rev.

''Hell yeah Mikey-Boy, My baby is the ONLY way to travel!'' I yelled back with a laugh and soon we were driving along behind Lucy's van, with her and Sam in it, as me and Micheal countinued to laugh at each other as we rode to the boardwalk.

After a few moments we were pulling up to the boardwalk and everyone gathered together to quickly discuss whats going on.

''Right Morrigan is coming with me for a bit before splitting to meet up with you guys, Sam I want you to stay with Mike, and Mike you're to drive Sam home if he doesn't want to leave with me at 11 okay?''

With a quick round of agreements we split. I parked my bike beside Lucy's truck and continued to walk beside her down the boardwalk. I couldn't help but take in all the lights, and sounds, and all the people and smells. This place was a hive of life and everyone seemed so happy. that was a strange thought to me, how everyone seemed happy, yet this is called the murder capital of the world. I must of been to absorbed in my thoughts as next thing I know I'm bumping into Lucy, who is holding a childs hand, What the hell did I miss?

''Morrigan, this little boy has lost his Mum, we are going in here to ask if anyone has seen her, and I want to ask about their help wanted sign.''

Before I could speak a word of agreement with her she had already entered the shop. I guess I should follow. Lucy seemed to be talking to a man with glasses, so I desided to just walk around for a bit, see what videos they were selling. Nothing really jumped out at me so I continued to slowly walk around when a big flash of white overtook my vision and I'm sent flying to the ground with a thump. A big gorgous white dog was sitting ontop of me licking my face and panting softly, his tail thumping against my leg. I reach up and stroke the dog inbetween he ears,

''Oooh, how's such a friendly boy, hello gorgeous'' As I continue to lie on the floor, stroking and sweet talking the ball of fluff on top of me, I catch the end of people talking and walking over to me.

''Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, he's not normally like this, Bad Thorn, Heel, Off now boy.''

I quickly glance up at the man who spoke and realised he was the man in glasses that Lucy was speaking to before.

''Oh don't shout at him please, hes just being friendly, it's quite alright, honestly.''

I look back at the gorgouse dog again,''Come on boy, time to let me up, down please.'' And with that he simply got up off my stomache and sat by my heels as I pulled myself up back to standing, brushing the obvious white hairs of my black dress. I stick my hand out to the man in front of me as Lucy just smiles.

''Hi there, I'm Morrigan, Lucy's charge, Nice to meet you'' He grabs my hand in return ''I'm Max and it is a plessure.'' I am about to talk to Max again when the door chimes and in walks in perhaps 4 of the most bad ass looking people that I have ever seen. They walked in with a predators grace, and they all seemed to have an air of power and dominance. The platnumn blonde in front was obviously the learder, with an air of an Alpha, and cold dominating ice blue eyes looked me over as he walked towards us, the other boys flanking behind him. Just as I am flicking my eyes over all of them, my insticts screaming at me to be careful, because damn it all, something just wasn't 'normal' about them, then again who am I to talk, I'm not exactly normal either, Max distracts me by shouting over to them.

''Get out, I told you boys to never come in here!''

but before he could continue Lucy interupts him,

''Oh, they're just young. We were that age too, once, Only they dress better.''

With that he is offically distracted from kicking the gang of lads out but they continue to leave anyway. Without another thought after watching them walk out the door I spoke again,

''Hey, Lucy?'' Once I knew I had her attention, ''I'm gonna go exploring for abit. I'll see you tomorrow, I wont be home tonight I wanna go stargazing.''

''Oh hun, I will see you when you get home, Please don't stay out tonight, It isn't safe.''

''Lucy, I'll be fine you know me, I wont sleep in that damn place, If anything I'll be in the trees at the edge of Grandpa's land okay?''

Lucy just rolled her eyes at me, ''Fine''

I knew she was reluctent to agree, so i skipped over to her side and kissed her cheek, ''You're the best Lucy.'' And with one last grin I was sprinting out of the shop and heading back for my bike.


End file.
